Storm Quest
This OC belongs to AvalonCat. Ask me before using him. DO NOT STEAL. Appearance Storm Quest is a male TempestWing. His top scales are a bluish grey, his middle scales are bright yellow. His lower scales are a darker shade of bluish-grey. His belly is a light yellow. The wing membrane is the same shade grey as his upper scales with yellow stripes. His horns, claws, and spines are a reddish-black. His eyes are yellow. History Storm Quest started out wanting to be feared. His hankering to start killing dragons started when three bullies abused him saying he was a runt for not having charging abilities or storm sense. He did have storm sense and he wanted to let them know, and others who disliked him, that he wasn't going to tolerate it, he ended up killing four dragons and some who simply said the wrong thing to him. He became an outlaw and his parents tried to stop him but he ran away fearing they would hand him over to be imprisoned or killed himself. One day, he ended up killing his best friend River Stroke. After he went through his grief, he decided not to follow a path of a killer and vowed never to kill another dragon. With this he was left to do nothing. He was 13 at this time . He became a loner and took other orphan dragonets under his wing and taught them all he knew and made sure that they never kill a dragon unless in war or other very important reasons though he never advised it. Around when he was 18, he started reading scrolls, not boring fantasy stories, but educational scrolls. He developed an interest in how TempestWings charged, he soon started researching more about the tribe and came into interest in other tribe abilities too but still is awed by his own tribe. After doing his research, he had a nagging to become an author and write about his findings and his own discoveries, like how its rare to find a TempestWing with accurate storm sense. Unlike him who does have a little storm sense but only strong enough to sense a decent shower. This still makes him excited and act like a dragonet. Around 25 he started teaching others about his findings making him more popular. Once a SkyWing asked him about the topic but he didn't really want to share about it. He didn't want to betray the tribe or give away any secrets. One day he finally got his talons on an empty scroll and wrote everything down about his findings on it, he made his own copies by hand and sold them throughout the Tribe. One of his copies reached the Elite Council and was sent a letter asking if he was interested in being a diplomat apprentice. He was thrilled by this and accepted the task. For 13 long years he learned more than he could possibly imagine about TempestWings and took on an extra challenge and learned about how sparks controlled their electricity. He studied about the main religion and the tribes customs and celebrations and laws. After he passed a test his mentor gave, he was titled as a diplomat. Personality He is fiercely loyal to Queen Nightshade. He has never let her down, (Well one time when he failed to return a scroll to the library on time.) He always works better under pressure and doesn't believe anyone should sit around and do nothing. He believes true strength comes from the mind and knowing how to handle a situation. He never hesitates with his choices feeling fairly confident they are right and will work. The only time he will be at his most utter stupid is just before a storm when his storm sense gets the best of him. He can also be a bit prideful but is smart enough not to show it among the low life knowing with enough education, they could succeed him. Sometimes he has sad days about taking his friend's life and prays to the gods asking if River Stroke's spirit was with them and that he could forgive him. This forever has scared his heart. He loves to sit down and read a scroll, write a scroll, or tell stories to some palace folk or when he goes on trips through the cities, he will let a group of dragonetts gather and he will tell them a short-story that teaches a lesson about trust, faith or doing the right thing, etc. Some adults will gather too to listen. Goals From growing up being an orphan, he wants to open a school for orphans so they can have the same opportunities as him, maybe if he gets enough funds, he will open it for all TempestWing dragonets. He already has a few teachers in mind. (Such as himself.) He also wants to dedicate it to his dead friend. He wants to make sure it is filled with all the scrolls he could get his talons on. The main education he would like taught there is geography, all about TempestWings, alliances with other tribes, classes on charging and using electricity powers, and special classes and tutoring for sparks. He also wants to make a public library for those who love reading so that dragons didn't have to buy copies all the time. He hopes it will improve the community too. He wants to build the school and library in StormTouch since that is the capital. Family Father: Mother: Sisters: Brothers: Mate: Sons: Daughters: Relations Queen Nightshade: Close Friends but wishes she could be more caring about her kingdom. King Fireblade: Little Afraid of him but still is friends. Windy Springs: Amused by her. Lightningstreak: Tiers him out, wishes she could slow down. Duskfighter: Friends Emberspark: Friends, likes to teach her stuff. Fallen-Leaf: Slightly in love. Best Friends. Loves teaching her about Pyria. Ash Song: Wants to be friends but she is too quiet. Forest Song: Friends, has faith she could become a smart student. Aether Eye: Enjoys her presence and loves to tell her stories. Ocean Storm: Friends Prince Geomagnetic: Hopes to take him as an apprentice someday. Shade Fall: Tries to avoid. Turmoil: Admires his loyalty. Night Ember: Is sometimes annoyed by him but considers taking him as an apprentice too. Pythonhunter: Creeped out by him. Fernwind: Good Friends. Impressed by his sculpting work. Firefly: --- Morning Star: Agreeable but doesn't tolerate him much. Singing Dove: Tries to help him remember important events, friends. Category:Characters Category:TempestWings Category:Males Category:Content (AvalonCat)